billys_toon_timesfandomcom-20200213-history
Done Deals
Done Deals is an episode of Billys Toon Times. It was written by Shane Campbell and animated by Billy Crinion. Shane is the main character of this episode. Plot The episode, after the opening credits, starts with Billy, Shane, Gavin, and Philip watching TV, when Billy's stomach gurgles, showing he's hungry. He goes to get food from the fridge, but the fridge is completely empty. He exclaims in shock that there's no food, and the others look in and gasp. Billy suggests going to the market to get food. Gavin asks why they aren't going to the supermarket, which Billy tells him that it's the Sunday market, it has good deals, and they'll get to see animals. Gavin complies, and the crew heads off to the market. When they get to the market, Shane notices a farmer yelling at his sheep. Shane asks if the sheep's for sale, and the farmer offers him the sheep for 150 euros. Unfortunately, Shane only has 145 euros in his pocket. The farmer offers him mercy, since he "stopped" the apocalypse in The Hallo-Weenies. Shane thanks him for the sheep, and the farmer informs Shane that his new pet sheep doesn't eat grass, he eats human food. Philip goes to get Shane, but sees he bought a sheep. He asks where the sheep came from, and Shane awkwardly explains. Philip then notices Billy and Gavin walking over. Billy asks Shane where the sheep came from, and Shane awkwardly responds with "Ehm", before Billy scolds him and tells him they're not allowed to keep animals. Shane apologizes for buying the sheep, and Billy tells him that the sheep will stay in the shed until they find out something to do with him. Shane is shown to be happy they're keeping the sheep. Cut to Shane putting the sheep into their shed. He suggests getting take-out for them, Philip, and Gavin. Billy is shown to be very excited about getting take-out, as they get to go to Paddies Patties. Billy arrives at Paddies Patties, and asks for four burgers to go. He then notices two girls talking and tries to talk to them, but they turn away from him. Back at Billy's house, the sheep eats a white cloth, which has hot pink paint on it, and gets the paint all over its wool. Philip hears the commotion and goes to see what happened. He is visibly shocked by the sheep now being pink. He tries to clean it off, but he cannot get the paint off. Shane and Billy then return, and Philip reluctantly decides to show the sheep to Shane. Shane initially seems shocked by the sheep being pink, which Philip assures him that he tried to wash him, but Shane finds the sheep to be "beautiful and majestic", and gives it the name "Pinkie". Gavin then enters from the other room, asking what he missed. He sees Philip throwing his phone in frustration, Shane hugging his now pink sheep, and Billy holding the take-out. He only seems to notice the take-out. Billy chuckles and tells everyone that they're going to eat. The episode ends on Pinkie, who looks at the screen and bleats. Cast and Crew Voice Actors *Billy/Pinkie: Billy Crinion *Shane: Shane Campbell *Philip/The Farmer: Philip McEvoy *Gavin: Gavin Thomas Artists *Animator/Composer: Billy Crinion *Background Designer: Philip McEvoy Cameos *Connor Tierney *Marc Lovallo *Paul ter Voorde *Anthony Price *Shane Dunne *Kim Somers *Zoe Newman *Tracey *Jimmy the Flobb Trivia *It is unknown why Philip was mad at his phone. Category:Episodes